Universe
by Cyclone49
Summary: A continuation of 54 like no other. I finally updated! Chapter 7: From Black to White
1. Graffen's Child

**__**

Universe Cyclone49

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANIMORPHS OR ANY OF THE ANIMORPHS CHARACTERS. DON'T SUE ME AS I HAVE NO MONEY.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter 1: Graffen's Child

"Full emergency power to the engines," Jake said. "Ram the Blade ship!" 

My name is Marco. I'm 19 years old, and my life is over.

I saw my life flash before my eyes as we hurtled towards the Blade ship. 

From when my mum "died", to Elfangor coming, and the war. I remembered when we first met the Ellimist, when we found out about the Chee, the numerous encounters with my mum, David the ex-animorph, when the Yeerks found out we were human and when the war finally ended. Now it was all over for me.

Or so I thought. Just as we were about to hit, an opening appeared. It seemed bigger than the actual Blade ship itself, but somehow after all the weird stuff that had happened, nothing was surprising anymore. But, as we went through I did get one of the biggest shocks I had ever had. I was in an open field, with Andalites, Cows and some other strange four legged creatures grazing there. The sky was red with blue clouds, and a wall, which seemed to reach the sky, circled the area. Right in the middle of the area, there was a large domed opaque building that was a light shade of purple.

"Should we enter?" Santorelli asked.

"I guess…" Tobias replied. With that we walked towards the structure. As we got close it opened up for us and we walked inside. Inside it looked like a desert, but there were rows of rectangular boulders that seemed to be covered in moss. And there were the strangest looking aliens I had ever seen eating the moss off the boulders. They had the torso and head of a human or Andalite, although there were no arms and 3 eyes. Their mouths were tubes, like with Taxxons and they were fluorescent green. As for their legs, they were like spider legs, except there were hands on the end. And I think they had about fifty legs.

"I guess those are Kelbrid." Jake said.

"Yeah." Santorelli.

And at the back of the room, we could see the back of a large chair. Suddenly it spun around to face us. On the chair was a creature that haunted me in my dreams ever since that trip to the Iskoort homeworld.

This creature was one of Graffen's Children.

"Oh… my… god…" was all that Tobias could mutter. Jake seemed speechless, and I didn't blame him. Sitting on the chair was the sole surviver of the one Howler missions we had been "lucky" enough to see.

"You….. your one of Graffen's Children." Jake stammered. The alien, which looked almost exactly like Gumby floated towards him.

"Yes little Jake, you recognise me. I guess you wonder how I escaped the Howlers. I will tell you." His voice started to sound strange and mystical, like in the movies, "As you know, the fate of whatever race Crayak decides to extinguish is decided by a match between a number of Crayak's troops and a number of the Ellimist's troops. This time, Ellimists troops, the Mecora, you've had an incounter with them before, lost to Crayak's Howlers. And when Crayak wins, none of race in question survives.

"But I had an advantage. While the battle was going on, I took the time to try and develop powers. The same sort of powers as Crayak and Ellimist. But it wasn't easy. While most of Graffen's Children had a little bit of what you would call psychic powers, this was limited to moving tiny objects with your mind and being able to read thoughts when your head was pressed up to someone elses. But I tried to make these powers larger, to be able know all thoughts, and manipulate matter. And by the time the Mecora had been slaughtered, while I still had my body, I couldn't be killed, and I wasn't even considered alive anymore. 

"I travelled the universe, picking up minds, absorbing people, and then I started inhabiting people, much like the yeerks. But one person wasn't enough, I needed more, much more, so I tried inhabiting races. This was much harder, as I had to concentrate on all of them at one. I had almost given up hope, until I found the Kelbrid. They were an interesting race, much like the Skrit Na, although they were far more useful. They had a single mind, which made it easier for me to control them all at once, as soon as I had control of their mind. I created this empire, and I've become almost as powerful as the two chess players themselves! I am The One!"

It took me a while to take it all in. An alien that was barely up to my chest and looked like Gumby, was the next Crayak.

"You know, could someone fill me in on this? I don't think I've understood a word that has been said." Jeanne asked. Santorelli and Menderash looked just as confused. I sighed. This was going to take a while.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

****

Email me at cyclone_49@yahoo.com 


	2. Return to Iskoort

**__**

Universe Cyclone49

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANIMORPHS OR ANY OF THE ANIMORPHS CHARACTERS. DON'T SUE ME AS I HAVE NO MONEY.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Return to Iskoort**

Santorelli, Jeanne and Menderash just stood there stunned as soon as we finished the story. Santorelli and Jeanne had never heard of the Ellimist, and none of them had heard of Crayak, Howlers or the "chess game".

"Well… that isn't exactly what I was expecting to here." Santorelli said at last. Suddenly two Kelbrid came and grabbed us. We had forgotten about The One.

"Um… what exactly are you going to do to us" I asked, kind of afraid of the answer.

"I'm going to absorb you just like I absorbed your friend Aximilli." 

"Why?" Jake asked, "Why? What's the purpose? How is it going to help you? Are you just going to keep absorbing us until there is nothing left?" The One looked right at Jake.

"I have suffered for billions of years." Gumby roared, " My whole race was destroyed by that asshole Crayak and now I'm going to destroy him. And the only way I can do it is by absorbing you. You three are the only ones who can provide me with the power I need"

"What do you mean?" Tobias.

"It's the morphing power. The Escafil Device was created using Zoianic, a powerful substance buried deep in the crust of the Andalite homeworld. When harnessed right, in this case as a device to collect and manipulate DNA, it has unlimited power. But using Zorianic itself can't give me power, for it needs to be in a living person. That's why I must absorb you 'Animorphs'." 

The One stuck both his rectangular arms out at Jake. Jake started to melt and be sucked towards The One, until Jake hit The One and was dissolved into his body. He then turned towards Tobias. I tried to stop him, but some unknown force stopped me. I was powerless. Tobias started to melt and be sucked towards Gumby, and it seemed to be much quicker this time. Then he got ready to absorb me. 

Suddenly I was in inside-out world again. Jeanne, Santorelli and Mendorash were there as well. 

"Okey, now I've seen everything." Santorelli said.

NEVER SAY THAT YOU'VE SEEN EVERYTHING JACKSON F. SANTORELLI, BECAUSE SOMETHING STRANGER WILL ALWAYS HAPPEN.

"Now even I'm confused. Why have you taken us to Inside-out world?" I asked.

CRAYAK AND I CANNOT LET "THE ONE" GAIN FULL POWER, SO YOU ARE GOING TO BE TRANSPORTED TO A RANDOM AREA OF THE UNIVERSE. IT IS THE ONLY WAY IN THE RULES I CAN STOP THE UNIVERSE PLUNGING INTO DARKNESS.

Suddenly were in the "Rachel" again. I looked around for Tobias and Jake, but I couldn't find them. They were part of The One now.

"Mendorash, where are we." I asked.

"According to he Star Chart we are in… Iskoort territory. The Iskoort homeworld is about 5 light years away." 

"Iskoort territory? Could this journey be any worse?" 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Author's note: Sorry this chapter was a little short, but I wanted to get The One out of the picture and the real story started. And just in case your wondering, the reviews weren't deleted, I accidently deleted the story so I had to upload it again. 

****

Ash Ketchum (reviewer): What do you mean Who Cares? We've seen the Animorphs go through many journeys without dying, and it sucks that one of them dies just before they've defeated the Yeerks.

I'm just saying that people shouldn't get so upset about her dying. In my opinion it's good that she died, because it makes the series darker and more realistic. And there are way too many fanfics on FFNet where she survives.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

****

Email me at cyclone_49@yahoo.com 


	3. Battle on the Tower

**__**

Universe Cyclone49

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANIMORPHS OR ANY OF THE ANIMORPHS CHARACTERS. DON'T SUE ME AS I HAVE NO MONEY.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had no choice but to land on the Iskoort homeworld. Our ship had run out of food, and the Iskoort planet was the only planet that we could reach without starving. But as we travelled through the thick atmosphere we found a little problem.

"Um, where exactly are we going to land." I asked as we neared the tops of the huge-ass Lego buildings, "None of the floors of any of the buildings are big enough to hold the space ship. 

But as we got lower and lower we saw huge sheets of metal floating above the fog which many space ships landed on. We settled down next to a ship that looked remarkably like the Millenium Falcon, only it was blue and was only big enough to hold two people. And the two people that got out were two people we really didn't want to see. 

A Gedd and a Hork Bajir.

"What a _garafsh _seeing an Animorph here. Now we have to _hirfshik _you." The Hork Bajir sneered, pulling out a Dracon Beam. Santorelli, Jeanne and Mendorash got into the "Rachel", while I morphed polar bear and tried to hold them off. 

I lunged at the Hork Bajir and putting my full weight into it, slammed him into the side of there ship. The Hork Bajir coughed blood onto my clear fur. I looked down at the heaving mass of the once graceful creature as it spewed blood. At almost light speed, the Hork Bajir slashed my left paw of, reducing it to a bloody stump. I lashed out at him, ripping him to shreds. 

TSEEEEWW!

My leg exploded with pain as the molecules in it began frying and dicentergrating. I'd had worse. I hobbled over to the little shit of a Gedd that did this to me, and in the corner of my eye saw what looked like a eagle emerging out of the Hork Bajir. To focused on the Gedd to care, I swung my big clawed paw at his face, taking it clean off. He dropped to the ground clutching at his head. The Hork Bajir caught me off guard, his left blade sliced through my back, severing my spine. But how? It must have be morph capable! While I was fighting the Gedd, it ha morphed into the eagle and demorphed back to Hork Bajir. The Gedd began morphing. I focussed on my human DNA and the changes started to occur, about a minute later I was full human. The Gedd was now a Garatron. I turned and ran towards the Garatron slash Gedd. It did what I expected it to do and fired at me, I lunged to the side and it hit a close by Iskoort. His screams of agony and pain gave me the time to escape to the ship. We took off but the Gedd managed to blast off one of our engines.

We plunged into the foggy mists. As we went through the fog, we saw that the Iskoort buildings ended and we saw that the fog was holding them up. We fell and fell for what seemed like hours. 

As we neared the ground I morph flea in an effort to survive the fall, and the other three had no choice but to brace themselves

We hit the ground. I couldn't see much with the flea eyes, but what I did see wasn't good. I could make out fire burning throughout the ship, and I could hear vibrations, which could only be screaming. 

I waited till it was safe to morph back, and when I did I saw that the Rachel was charred and burnt up. Mendorash and Jeanne standing around, both were covered in burns and Mendorash had lost an arm.

"Where's Santorelli." I asked.

"He didn't make it." Jeanne replied, a tear coming out of her eye. 

The world under the mists looked and felt like some tropical rainforest in Asia, although the animals were different. Everywhere we looked there were strange creatures, there were spiky blue reptiles that flew around eating fruit off the trees, strange blob like creatures the size of a parrot which sucked up smaller animals, and I'm pretty sure I saw a mouse sized Centaur running around in the undergrowth. It was, to put it bluntly, a change from the Iskoort buildings. After a few hours we came to something we weren't expecting.

A village.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Author's note: Yes this chapter is a little short too. Just so you know, the Hork-Bajir and Gedd are Yeerks which escaped from the blade ship in #54.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

****

Email me at cyclone_49@yahoo.com 


	4. The Squik

**__**

Universe Cyclone49

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANIMORPHS OR ANY OF THE ANIMORPHS CHARACTERS. DON'T SUE ME AS I HAVE NO MONEY.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The "Squik"

__

October 23rd, 2004

Just in case the village was dangerous, we decided that Jeanne and Mendorash would go first, and I would follow them in Hork Bajir morph as backup. 

I concentrated on the Hork Bajir, and felt my boy getting taller. My five fingers melded into three and my lips lengthened and tuned into a hard beak. My hair dissapeared into my scalp and were replaced with horns. Both my arms and legs got longer, and blades jutted out of the skin. My skin went a scaly green, and lastly, a bladed tail sprouted out. I was Hork Bajir.

The instincs were simple to control, and the senses were great. But it was quite weird, as I had only ever morphed Hork-Bajir once, and that was about four years ago. We headed towards the village.

The village was very primitive, and the inhabitants looked pretty normal, at least by our standards. They were about 9 feet tall with white furry skin, and had a human like face, but no mouth. Their arms and legs were pretty humanoid, they even had 5 fingers, and they didn't have any tails. A rather big one came up to us as we tried to enter.

Stop. Who you strange people. It said in thought speech.

I'm Marco McKinley, and the other two are Jeanne Gerard and Menderash-Postill-Fastill. I said.

Why you here? The creature asked.

We were on the top part of your planet when we were knocked down through the fog into this forest. I replied.

Planet? Fog? Forest? The alien didn't seem to take in any of it. I realized that it probably had never ventured much past the village even, and had no knowledge of any of the stuff I was talking about. So I decided to take a different approach.

We fell from the sky

Are you sky god? The aliens asked.

No, I am visitor. Can I go into your place so I can have food? I said, trying to talk in a way that the alien would understand. It motioned for us the follow him and we walked into the village.

We stayed in the village for two earth months. In that time we learnt that the aliens called themselves The Mundu, and that the one we met in the front of the village was Tako the Ruler. He was the one who controlled the village. They grew crops and their food was quite good. Most of their fruit tasted like different kinds of earth meats, and I was quite fond of the Jigiya, which tasted like lamb chops. In the time we were there I explained to Jeanne and Mendorash everything about the Iskoort and just about every other alien we had heard of.

We had also devised a plan to get out of here. since the Iskoort buildings ended at the start of the fog, and the Mundu were about ten centuries away from space flight, we had to think of another way. And we did. It involved a composite morph of two animals, the Mallard duck, and the Giant Squid. The Malard was chosen because it was able to fly for hours on end, and the Squid was chosen for it's size. With a lot of help from Mendorash, I was able to do a "Frolis Maneuver", but I still had to practice a lot to be able to do it well. The problem was that if we didn't get to the top in two hours I would have to either stay as a huge duck, or morph back, which would make us fall.

But after many hours of practice, I managed to control my morphing so that when I morphed my huge wings appeared first, and when I demorphed they dissapeared last. 2 months after we arrived at the simple Mundu village, we were ready to travel to the bustling metropolis of the Iskoorts.

So. We go now? Tako asked.

Yes. We must go back home. Mendorash replied, since he was the only one able to use thought speech. We were going to take the entire Mundu village (since it wasn't that big) with us, so they could experience the universe.

With the huge chariot the Mundu had made ready to be strapped onto me, and all the food supplies in it, I morphed into what I had nicknamed the Squick. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

__

Author's note: Yes, I know I said that you don't need to review the fic, but now I've realised that that's a REALLY bad idea, cause I have no idea if anyone's reading or not. So if you are reading, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me what you think! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Email me at cyclone_49@yahoo.com 


	5. Return to Earth

**__**

Universe Cyclone49

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANIMORPHS OR ANY OF THE ANIMORPHS CHARACTERS. DON'T SUE ME AS I HAVE NO MONEY.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter 5: Back to Earth

__

December 25th, 2004

We were right about one thing when we were making our calculations. It WAS a long way up to the top. And I also found out something new-Mallards do get tired, and my size didn't make it much easier. It took a LOT of straining to get to the top.

By the time we got to the Iskoort world, I had about a minute to demorph. Luckily, from all the practicing I had done it took about three seconds for me to turn human again. We were a little bit worried about how the "Squick" would work, so I made sure I only used the size of the Squid, so I was basically a huge duck.

Anyway, back in my human body me, Jeanne, Menderash and the Mundu started to walk through the Iskoort skyscrapers. 

"So, how exactly are we going to get a spaceship." Jeanne asked, "It's not like we have any money." 

"Nah, I have a pretty good idea how we are going to pay." I replied. Of course the idea was that we would sell our memories. I suddenly had a picture in my head of a rich Guide and an even richer Spaceship dealer, insulting Guide because Guide didn't have the "complete" Marco memory, but he did. I went up to the nearest Iskoort and asked him where I could get a spaceship.

There should be a Vehicle Bunker over there. By the way, would you like to visit my corpse chamber?

"No thanks…." 

We got to the Vehicle Bunker and saw the strangest array of spaceships around. Some of them looked like a normal suburban house, but with wings, and others looked like huge steel beams with glass domes on them. There was nearly every different type of spaceship there, and some I knew I had seen in a movie somewhere.

We eventually settled with one that was shaped exactly like a bullet. The top half was a glass and showed the inside of the ship, which was a sort of like the inside of a dome ship. The bottom half was creamy colour and had the engines and shit in it. Menderash, who had examined the ship, said it was a great design, nearly as good as the Andalite Dome ships.

We left the Iskoort planet right after turning down the spaceship dealer's offer to sell him our eyes in exchange for a "Koriifgarn" heart, and headed back to Earth.

The whole experience was very strange for Tako and the other Mundu. They had never seen anything like it, and didn't say anything the whole trip. But because of their isolation from anything besides the forest they lived in, somehow everything they saw wasn't strange to them.

It took four months to get to Earth in Zero-Space. As we got to Earth, I saw something that scared the crap out of me. 

The Blade Ship.

The One had come to Earth. But I didn't know why. If The One was nearly as powerful as the Ellimist and Crayak, surely he would know that I was at the Iskoort homeworld. We stayed there for two months. He could of easily just taken the Blade Ship to the Iskoort world instead of spending ages getting to Earth. Why did he bother waiting for me at my Homeplanet, where I could easily see him as I approached the planet. Then it hit me.

Cassie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

__

Author's note: Yay!! Chapter 5 is finally up! Now, unfortunately for me, I just found a MAJOR plothole in this story. Soooo…I'm going to have a competition. Whoever points out the plothole first gets to play a part in the fic.

crushed berries(reviewer) **_Okay, okay, I'll review.   
First of all, this idea of the frolis maneuver bothers me, because I'm not sure it could be done. I've got no idea what this planet you made up is like, how strong the gravitational pull or the winds are, but a duck the size of a giant squid would never be able to fly. Swans have a hard time flying, being the size they are, and if I'm not completely wrong, their wings are larger in proportion to their body than those of a duck. A flying "Squick"? Not likely. Especially since the two sets of DNA are too different to be successfully put together. A squid doesn't even have a skeleton!   
On the other hand, it's a story, you're the writer, you make the rules. You want a flying duck the size of an elephant? Fine - go ahead. That's the beauty of writing. And it's an interesting idea.   
Secondly, his name is MendErash, not MendOrash. A few spelling mistakes.   
And thirdly, despite the annoying complaints above, this is a good idea, a good story, and I like it. So keep writing and ignore my babbling._**

Well, I, unlike K. A. Applegate, don't know much about animals, so I probably wont be that accurate. Luckily, they will be morphing aliens thoughout most of the story. Anyway, since this is the worst review I've gotten, I can't be doing that bad. Thanx for the reviews everybody!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Email me at cyclone_49@yahoo.com 


	6. ZeroSpace Battle

**__**

Universe Cyclone49

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANIMORPHS OR ANY OF THE ANIMORPHS CHARACTERS. DON'T SUE ME AS I HAVE NO MONEY.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter 6: Zero-Space Battle

__

April 19th, 2005

"Menderash? What weapons does this ship have?" I asked.

"Two shreddar-like Cannons."

"Then fire at the Blade Ship." Two blue beams blasted straight at the Blade Ship. They hit… but didn't do any damage.

"Shit! Menderash, get us down to Earth. Land us in Yellowstone Park." As it was around 3:00 pm Earth Time, I knew that Cassie would be hiking in Yellowstone with her assistant Ronnie.

We landed down in the middle of Yellowstone, and to my dismay, so did the Blade Ship. We ran through Yellowstone, and we were, to put it lightly, quite conspicuous. Twenty-six huge Gorilla/Bird hybrids and three humans running through a forest that normally only has Hork-Bajir and hikers in it looks a little strange. 

The blade ship chased us through the forest, gunning down Hork Bajir and Mundu. By the time we found Cassie, we had only five Mundu left.

"Marco! You're back! Where are Jake and Tobias, and what are those things?"

"I'll explain later. We have to get out of here!" Cassie and Ronnie hopped onto the ship and we escaped into Zero Space. Unfortunately, the One did too. 

TSEEEEEEWWW! Dracon Beam fire was coming from the left and right, nearly gunning us down in some occasions, and the ship was getting f*cked up. It was during this time I thought it would be a good idea to have a nice casual chat about what had happened. And in the most casual normal way possible, I explained what happened.

"Oh…" was all Cassie said, like it was perfectly normal to be sucked into a spaceship, have two of your best friends be absorbed into some omnipotent creature that almost rivals the Ellimist in power, befriend some large Gorilla/Bird hybrids on the Iskoort homeworld and morph into a giant "Squik".

"Um, are Jake and Tobias… dead." She stammered.

"I'm not sure… I'm not sure…"

BANG! A dracon beam hit the ship head on!

"Menderash! Damage report!" I shouted.

"Primary engines are down, so are the shredders and… oh shit! The back-up engines are down too!"

"What do we do?" I was panicking. All the engines were down. What would we do?

"There is only one thing we can do…" Menderash looked grim, "Escape into random space."  
"WHAT?" Random space meant to use the last remaining power on the ship to blast off to, well, a random part of space. Yes, just like on Lost in Space, and I wouldn't be surprised if we ran into the same type of creatures. Too bad I don't have that robot. 

I didn't want to have to do this, but it looked like we had no choice.

"Alright Menderash, go ahead." 

And he pressed the button. WHAM! We were all thrown to the back of the ship! For some reason, even in Zero-Space we could feel the speed. And then the whiteness opened up reveal real space. And just our luck.

We were right in front a black hole.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

__

Author's note: Okey, sorry I took so long, but I was doing lots of other stuff and completely orgot about this fic. Hope you haven't all lost interest!

****

animorphsrul!(reviewer): remember how he always told Ax that they were everybody's minutes or whatever. Why would he say "Earth Months". 

__

Because they weren't on earth. 

Something I wanna know is why didn't Jeanne, Santorelli, and Mendorash

__

Why didn't they what?

This story gets stranger every chapter, but in a good way! 

__

Thanks!

Why did Jake and Tobias DIE! 

__

I don't know, I guess I wanted to kill off some people, and I didn't want to kill Marco, so I had to get rid of the other two. And how do you know their dead? Hahahaha!

**Audig (reviewer): **um... wouldn't it take the blade ship longer than that to get to earth? whatever. he had 10 months, right? i'm confused.  
but how would a yeerk computer have knowledge of where the Iskroot home planet was? wasn't the point that they hadn't met them yet? did the Ellimist plant the info there? it seems unlikely as they encountered yeerks on the planet.

__

Erm…whenever something like this happens… um… er… a wizard did it! J/k. No, they are just little plotholes. But they aren't the big plothole (the competition one) See if you can find it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Email me at cyclone_49@yahoo.com 


	7. From Black to White

**__**

Universe Cyclone49

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANIMORPHS OR ANY OF THE ANIMORPHS CHARACTERS. DON'T SUE ME AS I HAVE NO MONEY.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter 7: From Black to White 

__

April 19th, 2005

"Um… Menderash… That isn't what I think it is, is it?" I asked, kind of afraid of the answer.

"That depends on what you think it is." He replied, in the most andalite way possible, "If you are thinking it is a black hole, then you are right." Jeanne screamed, and Cassie just stood there speechless. Ronnie just started jumping around frantically, screaming "What are we going to do!" and "Were all gonna die!", and eventually he collapsed. While that was happening, me and Menderash desperately tried to think of a way to survive.

"Do we have any power left at all?" I asked!

"None… we used all of it in the jump to Random Space."  


"So there is nothing at all we can do?"

"Not unless me manage to gather enough power to get back to Zero-Space, and that is virtually impossible. We are unable pilot the ship and all the power is gone."

"Then what is the point of an escape system that leaves you out of power?" I asked angrilly.

"I am not sure. I am new to this type of ship. I assumed we would have enough power to pilot the ship to the nearest planet. But that is not the case." So we just had to wait. Wait until the black hole compressed us all into nothing. Life sucked.

The ship's hull started to crackle and cave into itself. Jeanne and Cassie were crying. The five Mundu were just wimpering, not knowing what was happening. Ronnie and Menderash just stared into blank space, not saying anything. I felt bad. It ws my fault the Mundu, Cassie and Ronnie were in this mess. I just stood there, waiting for death to claim us.

Then the pain started. It was like nothing we had ever felt before, I could feel my bones breaking and being crushed. The Mundu were howling and screaming. Jeanne had gone unconscious. Cassie was morphing into a flea to try and escape the pain. But Ronnie and Menderash just kept on staring, sometimes moving their head around.

I tried to morph into flea myself, but I couldn't. I couldn't concentrate enough, I could feel my brain being compressed, being squashed by my skull. Then the top of the ship burst open. Suddenly, I was sucked up and started flying towards the open roof. Quickly, using all the strength I could must, I grabbed onto an open wire hanging from the roof. I electrocuted me.

It was like a lightbulb went off in my head. We had electricity. I looked around. All of the Mundu except for Tako and a rather large one named Gobit had been sucked up. So had Cassie. Ronnie and Jeanne were hanging on to the spaceship seats and Menderash was hanging onto the control panel of the ship.

"MENDERASH!!!!!", I screamed, barely conscious because of the electricity going hrough my body, "WE HAVE POWER!!!! PUSH THE BUTTON!!!" Not wasting any time, Menderash pushed he button. It didn't work. 

"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!" Menderash screamed, and started pounding the button. Suddenly, I couldn't hold on any longer, and was sucked up into the dead of space. And then, everything went white.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

__

Author's note: I think I may need to be a bit more clearer on the plot hole competition. Basically, it's a small bit of descriptive dialogue in one of the chapters with contradicts some of the descriptive dialogue in one of the actual books. That is all.

heartsyhawk (reviewer): I just found the plot hole. Cassie was not on the Rachel, she was on earth! Do I get the reward for the the competition or did somebody beat me to it?

__

Sorry, but in Chapter 6, they landed on earth and picked up Cassie and Ronnie. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Email me at cyclone_49@yahoo.com 


End file.
